Aferrados a un reflejo
by Flores-Sama
Summary: Hace 5 años, tras romper el compromiso con Akane Tendo, un joven de alto rango en artes marciales, Ranma Saotome escapa de Japón para ir a Francia, donde hará su vida hasta que le llega una carta, tiene que volver a pisar su país, puede ser su error
1. capítulo 1: pasado

_Capítulo 1 (solo para ver qué tal les parece)_

_La noche caerá pronto. Mientras tanto las nubes han cubierto el cielo estrellado en Nerima, al parecer se a pronosticado mal tiempo_

_Ranma: creo que esto no es posible, mi camino es diferente al tuyo, y no pienso seguir así -suelta las manos de aquella mujer-._

_Akane: me duele lo que dices, pero no estaré dispuesta a volver atrás -se aleja un poco, suspira y le ve sin temor-._

_Ranma: somos mayores de edad creo que quiero un futuro, no estoy dispuesto a esto, no quiero que alguien elija mi futuro como nuestros padres, después de este conflicto con lo de la boda alocada, Akane, te amo, pero esto no es lo que quiero_

_Akane: me parece bien Ranma -sonriendo- creo que a partir de mañana te marcharás._

_Ranma: así es -le corresponde y solo le da un abrazo repentino-._

_Despierta de la nada por un movimiento brusco que recibe el carro mientras viaja, desnorteado voltea a todos lados_

_Ranma: ¡¿pero que ah pasado?! -tocandose la cabeza-._

_?: disculpe, tuve que frenar_

_Ranma: está bien no hay ningún problema -mira el exterior, el paisaje que recorre mientras va al aeropuerto- hoy es un día como hace 5 años, la lluvia está cubriendo lentamente la ciudad sin remordimiento_

_Mientras aquel joven analiza el chófer indica que han llegado a su destino, ranma desciende del auto_

_?: ¿cuando volverá a Francia mi señor?_

_Ranma: pronto, recuerda que solo voy por una invitación a una boda, yo te avisaré cuando, si me disculpas me retiro -abre el paraguas y se va caminando sin decir otra palabra directo al aeropuerto-._

_El boleto que ya lo tenía reservado partía en 10 minutos, por lo cual abordó de la manera más rápida posible, dentro de poco volvería a ver a las personas que conocía, y a personas que juro no volver a ver, el vuelo fue rápido, sus nervios le invadían, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuviera llegando a la puerta de lo que anteriormente era su hogar_


	2. capítulo 2: mirada del pasado

_Aferrados a un reflejo_

_Capítulo 2: mirada del pasado_

_Resumen del capítulo anterior de esta historia, Ranma, viaja a Japón después de 5 años, entre sus recuerdos algo se le hace difícil sentir._

_A llegado, es ya un poco tarde, el viento resopla fuertemente. Ranma está justamente en frente de la puerta, antes de que golpeé la puerta, es abierta, sale una joven, su cabello tapa su cara, hasta que ella le ve la mirada, sus ojos se expanden soltando su maleta_

_Ranma: Ukyo...-su mirada está llena de alegría, resistiendo las lágrimas al verle-._

_Ukyo: Ranma, pero... ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¡acaso estás loco? -tambien aguantando las lágrimas entre sus brillantes ojos lo abraza-._

_Ranma: ¿que pasó con Tsubasa?, díganme que toda esta bien -tomandole de los hombros con la mirada atormentada-._

_Ukyo: descuida, a mantenido la posición y postura, de hecho, desde lo que pasó hace 5 años, no eh podido dormir, deberías descubrir quién fue el causante..., Ranma..._

_Ranma: yo... solo eh venido por la invitación de Akane, después de esto me marcharé, no pienso quedarme aquí ni un momento más -empieza a tener pánico y a temblar-._

_Ukyo: -alza la voz molesta- ¡Ranma!, de verdad eres un cobarde, solo huyes, tu no eras así... ¡idiota! -se aleja sin decir otra palabra-_

_Ranma no toma en cuenta las palabras de Ukyo y renegado a aceptar eso toma su equipaje y entra, en seguida se encuentra con la joven que en algún tiempo fue su prometida, no había cambiado nada sus ojos, su cabello eran igual, de un cuerpo perfecto, aún le pesaba ver esa mirada_

_Akane: Ranma... bueno, quiero decir, joven Saotome, es un honor que hallas aceptado venir, después de lo que pasó..._

_Ranma: no te atrevas a mencionar ni una palabra más... tuve una mala bienvenida._

_Akane: Yo... lo siento, no era mi intención._

_Ranma: mañana dice que será tu boda ¿no? Esperaré con ansias para mañana, seguiré con la misma habitación de hace tiempo_

_Akane: ¡si!, puedes tomarla_

_Ranma: por cierto... que hay de tu prometido, Shinnosuke ¿verdad?_

_Akane: tuvo que alistar algo._

_Ranma: bien saldré un rato después de dejar mi equipaje_

_Un silencio profundo invade la sala, akane oculta su mirada y con palabras suaves pronuncia_

_Akane: ¿me tienes rencor?_

_Su mirada de Ranma vuelve a estar aterrorizada, por aquellas palabras, la manera en que son pronunciadas, el espacio le eriza la piel..._


	3. capítulo 3: el incidente

Aferrados a un reflejo

Capítulo 3: incidente

Ranma: -todo su cuerpo es paralizado, a su mente viene lo que ocurrió- ¡Akane!, yo solo eh venido aquí por tu petición nada de lo me digas te lo responderé, yo me iré y no volveré después de eso... -deposita sus cosas en la habitación, suspira profundamente, trata de relajarse pero no puede, sale rápidamente fuera de la casa hacia el exterior-.

El aire sigue fuerte, camina por algunas calles que el conocía durante un largo tiempo, pero que no se presentía, en las que solía reír, al ver su reloj estaba marcando las 8:31 pm, estaba preparado para volver.

En el camino que recorre varios puestos de periódicos aún están abiertos, el compra intrigado por lo nuevo que habrá en la ciudad, le distraeria en lo que llega a casa. Hay luz en esa área, un poco atrapado por esa lectura, se sienta apoyándose en sus piernas para leer. De nuevo, su mirada ardio en ira, las lágrimas le brotaron de la nada, tapándose con la mano media mitad del rostro, cayendo en desesperación.

Ranma: ¿que clase?... ¡¿Que clase de noticia es esta?!, ni siquiera lo han resuelto... esto es injusto -no para de llorar por lo que sucede-.

Se escuchan pasos acercándose hacia el, una voz dulce, que le toma del hombro

Shampoo: tu madre, Ranma..., jamás tendrá justicia por lo que hicieron.

Ranma: shampoo... -ve que en un brazo carga algo- ¿a pasado entonces mucho tiempo?

Shampoo: Ranma, si han pasado muchas cosas, ahora, tengo una responsabilidad, por favor te imploro ayuda, tu mismo leíste aquella carta

Ranma: -llorando sin consolación estallando a gritos- ¡esque yo no puedo hacer nada!, ¡shampoo!, ¡yo quise escapar, rompiendo mi compromiso con Akane!

Shampoo: -sus gritos le hacen derramar algunos lágrimas por lo cual le responde de manera suave-. Ranma, ellos fueron masacrados, tu madre..., tuvo la peor parte, tu papá está desparecido -secandose las lágrimas-. aún así no te importo, tratamos de hacerte entrar en razón, no eras aquella persona que solía ser, te habías hecho un cobarde, y lo sigues siendo -sin despedirse, se da la espalda y continúa su camino-.

El silencio le invade, él viento resopla, Ranma retoma su camino, empieza correr hacia la casa mientras se seca las lágrimas, algunos murmullos rondaban sobre su cabeza, tan distraído por eso tropieza, a un costado de él cae un pedazo de papel, se le resulta extraño, por lo cual lo toma, hay algo escrito, por lo cual prosigue a leerlo.

Sin dudarlo vuelve a correr, está vez hacia donde está Ukyo, dejando caer el papel, que tenía escrito lo mismo de aquel día en las últimas palabras.

_Mi nueva víctima, ¿no te parece linda una chica? Creo que conocí a Ukyo, es tan perfecta, cocina muy bien, sus ojos brillando como para tenerlos toda una vida... me entere que has vuelto, eso me alegra, de verdad._

_Te seguiré dando regalos Saotome, eres especial_

Corría lo más pronto posible hacia la casa, de Ukyo, desesperado por lo que llegase a pasar, por lo que temía volver a ver.

Finalmente llegó, las luces estaban encendidas, un olor agradable desprendía de atrás de la casa, el toco la puerta esperanzado en encontrarla con vida.

Ukyo: ¡¿Ranma?!, ¿que haces aquí a estas horas? -preocupada mientras se seca las manos con una servilleta-.

Ranma: Ukyo... por favor, no le abras a nadie hasta mañana, cierra todo con llave, me quedaré contigo

Ukyo: ¿estás loco?, no puedes quedarte

Ranma: Ukyo...

Ukyo: no quiero gente patética aquí

Ranma: ¡UKYO! La carta, la carta que dejaron al matar a mis padres, las mismas últimas palabras que venían escritas al final, no quiero perder a una amiga...

Ukyo: sabía que volvería, más tu nunca me haces caso

Ranma: por favor..., lo lamento, no creo que volviera, y e amas ni si quiera se quien es

Ukyo: bien puedes quedarte, cerrare todas la puertas y ventanas, espera en la sala -ella va a la cocina y cierra las ventanas y rendijas, también la puerta trasera así como las ventanas del cuarto-.

Ranma: si algo más pasa..., no, no pasará nada, no creo, esto debería ser una broma pesada... -cae en el almohadón, cierra los ojos poco a poco, mientras es sumergido en un sueño profundo-.

Se oye como un río no muy lejos, el ambiente es completamente negro, el ir avanzando se va iluminando, es una casa completamente vacía, se escuchan gritos a la deriva, empieza correr llegando a la última habitación, su curiosidad es grande, al abrir la habitación la paredes estas cubierta de sangre, un escalofrainte escena borrosa se presenta en su mente, al salir asustado cae a un río, el rio de la propia sangre que acaba de ver.

Se escuchan los pájaros, un aroma nuevamente agradable es el que le despierta, a su lado está Ukyo, quien tiene una taza de té, con una voz tierna y dulce

Ukyo: Ranma... tienes que levantarte, ya a amanecido -tocandole el pelo suavemente-.

Ranma: -ve la aurora que a cubierto las ventanas, su vista se desvía a un reloj que marca las 7:00 am, el cantar de los pájaros sigue siendo tal dulce, por un momento obtiene paz-. Hoy... ¿qué día es?

Ukyo: hoy es el día de la razón por la que has venido Ranma, la boda de Akane...

Ranma: es cierto, no lo recordaba, es lindo estar aquí, tengo paz después de tanto tiempo -suspira profundo-.

Pasa algún rato, Ranma se retira para ir inmediatamente al dojo, está fresca la mañana, todo parece estar normal.

La Paz que le invade es tan relajante, que toca con total normalidad la puerta, Akane le abre, se ven a los ojos ambos, Ranma le sonríe, y ella corresponde.


	4. advertencia

Aferrados a un reflejo

Capítulo 4 -amenaza-

Al ver su sonrisa le hizo recordar algunas cosas que había dejado enterradas, era tan hermosa su sonrisa. Akane le invita a pasar, la ceremonia comenzaría dentro de poco, pues Ranma tendría el honor de ser un testigo importante.

No pasa mucho tiempo, Ranma se a cambiado ya, sería hora de escoltar a la bella dama. Al llegar a la habitación de Akane ve un vestido blanco sin ninguna imperfección, ni una mancha, se veía tan hermosa que tal vez sintió envidia de su prometido, le ve a los ojos y sonríe nuevamente.

Ranma: estás hermosa, srta. Tendo, quien lo diría que algún día te volvería a ver así ríe colocándose la mano en la nuca-

Akane: -no le agrada mucho el chiste por lo cual solo ríe sarcásticamente- saotome, no tiene chiste eso, pero bien. Pronto tendremos que bajar, estoy muy emocionada después de tanto tiempo, ¿qué tal está el vestido?

Ranma: no hacen falta palabras, estas hermosa...

Akane: -se sonroja y coloca su mano en su brazo- tal vez es incómodo ya que tu y yo pues, alguna vez estuvimos a punto de comprometernos

Ranma: -suspira y cambia su expresión a una seria, quita su mano y se pare delante de la puerta dándole la espalda- srta. Tendo, eso es el pasado, deberías olvidarlo -se va-.

Akane: -coloca su propia mano en su pecho, poco a poco se le vuelve a hacer un nudo en la garganta- ¿tan molesto sigue?, por qué aún no lo olvida...

Ranma camina por los pasillos de la casa, en eso alguien entra, el va hacia allá, cara a cara se encuentra con el prometido de Akane...

Shinnosuke: ¿de verdad has venido?, no pensé que le verías de nuevo la cara a Akane -suspira nervioso ante la situación-

Ranma: descuida, una vez acabe esto no les volveré a ver, ya lo eh repetido varias veces. Si me disculpas me retiro -con la cabeza en alto camina naturalmente hacia donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia-.

Quiso ir a ver qué tal iba las cosas con Ukyo, así que se dirijio mejor hacia allá, iba agachado con las manos en los bolsillos, el día era lindo, las cosas eran neutrales, no faltaba el olor de la comida, provenía del local de la abuela de Shampoo, que hace mucho no veía, nunca se le cruzó por la mente ir a ver que tal las cosas.

Sin dudarlo va enseguida

Ranma: vaya que bien huele -inhalando el olor-. ¿Que prepararan?

Shampoo: Ranma, vaya... pues son los fideos que preparé para Akane, me los pidió en este día, ¿estás emocionado?

Ranma: si..., o bueno algo, en si tengo más cosas en mente, como de que haré cuando regrese a Francia -se sienta en una de las mesas desocupadas-.

Shampoo: es duro estar allá, ¿eh? Por cierto la vez pasada, exageré, creo que no me debería meter en tus asuntos, ni juzgarte, una disculpa

Ranma: no te preocupes Shampoo -sonriendo y acomodando sus brazos en la nuca-. Tengo otras dudas, no me presentaste a quien traías cargando.

Shampoo: -se sonroja y ríe- eh lo siento, no me acordaba que me habías visto con ella.

Ranma: ¿haci que es una ella ?

Shampoo: deja voy por ella -se dirije a paso lento hacia la cocina, en seguida sale con una bebé en los brazos- ella es Kurami -dice un poco nerviosa y relajada-nació hace un año.

Ranma: -se levanta a ver a la bebé de shampoo- vaya, está muy bonita, se parece a ti...

Shampoo: si, akane también dijo lo mismo, bien me tengo que apurar con esto o no terminare jamás.

Ranma: si no hay problema, también me tengo que retirar, nos veremos alrato Shampoo -sale del restaurante y renueva su trayectoria-.

Durante un momento las cosas estaban calmadas, de repente un piedra muy pequeña es la que le golpea la mejilla, tan fuerte que sangra repentinamente, se queda asombrado por tal fuerza con tan solo eso, voltea hacia arriba, quien le observa es una persona con capa, su rostro no se ve debido a que está agachado y sentado, sobre sus rodillas

?: Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, es impresionante verte desde hace... creo hace 5 años, has crecido, tu fuerza supongo que debió aumentar, pero no estoy dispuesto a quedarme atrás -baja de donde está y se le acerca lentamente a Ranma cuidadosamente-. Que tal te ah ido desde el incidente...

Ranma: -de un salto se aleja de el- ¿quien eres?

?: ¡oh vamos!, ¿¡espere tanto tiempo para que ni siquiera me recuerdes!?, agh, por eso te odio

Ranma: ¿cómo te reconocería con una capa encima?

?: que pésimo eres Ranma -aquel hombre procede a quitarse la capa, una vez después de eso sonríe- .

Ranma: ¿qué?, no puede ser ...

?: haci es Ranma, ahora tendre la pelea digna que siempre eh deseado después de tanto tiempo

Ranma: ¿¡es encerio!? ¿¡RYOGA!?


End file.
